Currently, setting up a web connected printer by registering with ePrint Center/Cloud for print services, such as email printing, scheduled printing, print applications (apps) and so on, is a very cumbersome process, which can lead to a bad user experience. Further, the current process is very personal computer (PC) centric, which requires downloading, installing and running the printer software. Furthermore, the current process requires a maintenance overhead of the printer software.
When a user purchases a new printer, Web out-of-the-box print experience (WOOBPE) assists in registering the printer, account creation with a service provider and claiming the printer with the service provider so that the user can start using the defined set of services. However, this process is tightly coupled with service provider.
The drawings described herein are for illustration purposes only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure in any way.